Surprise Surpise
by superduperRiiA
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! You will finally know what the surprise is!
1. I Love You

Hiiii I just thought of another story hope you like it!

It was a regular day at East High. The gang were found roaming the halls holding hands as couples. They were the most popular couples known to East High. Everyone was doing the usual making out at lunch and going back to class pretending nothing happened. So once class was over the all went out to their car and went their separate ways.

"you want to come over to my house Troy" Gabriella said

"I don't Know" Troy said

"oh… please I feel so lonely being that my parents divorced and my mom work late"

"um.."

"please Troy" Gabriella said while making the puppy dog face

"no not the face, forget it, just because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to listen to you" Tory yelled

Gabriella continued making the face until he reached her house. He said bye and gaver her a kiss.

"Troy, PLEASE"

"No!"

"Come on, please"

"once again no"

"fine don't even say I love you anymore to me" Gabriella said walking away

"Gab,"roy said walking out of his car and locked it " don't say that you know I love you"

"So can you stay over"

" Fine"

"yay" Gabriella sais in Excitement

When they went inside gabi pushed troy gently on the couch and started kissing.

"I love You" Troy said

" I love You to" gabi responded

How do you like it? Please Review


	2. The Question

Thanks to Melody (xoluvs kitaox) 4 the pretty review. Wink wink

3 hours later….

It is six o clock at night. Gabriella is making diner, and Troy is watching the game. The Indiana Pacers against the Los Angeles Lakers. Yelling at the TV Troy is handed a plate of food that Gabi has given him. Troy is yelling at the TV while Gabi is trying to concentrate.

"Troy, Calm Down. It's only a game!" Gabriella said

"You're not use to what I do Gabs. There's a lot more noise is the whole team and my dads were here. You could here us outside. Now, you would not want that much noise here right." Troy said

"Whatever." Gabi said walking over to Troy with her book. "so what's up?" Gabriella questioned.

"Nothin" Troy said. "You Idiot, you could have firkin passed it." He yelled at the TV

All Gabi wanted to do is to spend time with her boyfriend. So she turned off the TV and Troy Said "Why did you do that for!"

"I want to spend tome with my boyfriend! That's the whole reason I wanted you to come over." She said

"Fine, Come on." Troy said leading her up to her room

"What are we doing" she asked nervously

"You want to spend time with me so lets."

Troy and Gabriella talked for about three hours. They talked about their childhood, and about their life. Suddenly Gabi looked at the clock.

"Oh my God, its ten! We been talking for like four hours"

"I guess so" Troy said

"well its to dark for you to go home now, you want to stay over" Gabi askes

"Sure, why not." Troy replied


	3. It All Started

Hey! I was on vacation! But I wrote 4 chapters while I was gone. Post the other 3 later. So enjoy this one! Wink Wink

Gabi POV

Finally I have Troy all to my self. Well, not like that but, at least I can spend time with him. And all the time I spend with him is the best time of my life. It is 10:30 and we are in my backyard looking at the stars.

"Wow, the stars are so beautiful" Troy said to me

"I know right" I said to him

"You know the most beautiful stars are in your eyes." He said while leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him underneath the most beautiful sky ever. But then something happened. I felt that I was going to throw up. And I did. Troy helped me up.

"Are you ok." He asked me leading me to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." I said

"Probably something you ate" Troy said trying to calm me down by rubbing my back

"Yeah,… Probably." I said while washing my face

"Well I think I'm gonna go to sleep" Tory said yawning

"Ok, I'll show you to the guest room" I said

I led Troy to the room knowing that was not the answer he was looking for. Once I opened the door, I told him, just to stay in my room. I saw a smile in his face as he said ok. I took him to my room. I went into my closet and took out my Aero-bed. I made it as comfortable as it can be.

"Thanks Gab." He said giving me a kiss

"Anything for you" I smiled at him and tuned off the light.

"I love you Gab" Troy said closing his eyes

"Love you to"

I didn't feel like going to sleep, so I just laid in bed in bed thinking about my future. Will I ever marry Troy? Will I fall for someone else? Will I get my dream job? Will I go to the college of my dreams? Will I play the sport I love? All this thinking made me hungry. So, I went to the kitchen and got something to eat. Once I finished eating, I went to the living room to watch some TV. I put on channel 29 which was MTV. They were replaying the MTV awards and I saw Rihanna performing her new song Unfaithful. That song always reminded me about my future with Troy. Then I started thinking AGAIN! God, why can't I stop thinking? It is a stupid thing to think about. I can just wait until the future comes. So I went up stairs to go to bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly I heard a noise inside my mind. It sounded like Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, my mom and a bunch o little children saying:

Cities rest neigh lake of sand  
Memories of some future lands  
Calling out to those above  
A message of both hope and love Soon they will arise again  
Reminding us of all that's been  
Search not long or hard it seems  
Direction will come in your dreams Seek the guidance that you need  
Know the source of what you heed  
Accept the call when put to you  
You already know just what to do We compliment you patients for often times its hard  
It's not unlike the game you play with turning of the cards  
So set aside your worries of what is yet to be  
You're soon to be a part of the future that you see

How do ya like it? Well post more tonight or tomorrow. Please Revirw


	4. Graduation Day

A/N- thank u to this site for all the poems in this story! Oh Yeah added new character- Jennifer- Ryan's Girlfriend

No POV

"Congratulations Class of 2007! You made it" Principal Johnson said

"Oh my God. Gabi! We graduated! Taylor said while hugging Gabi

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you so much" Gabi said to Taylor

"I know, I will miss you to" Taylor said shedding a tear

"Good luck at Stanford" Gabi said

"Good luck at SC" Taylor said to Gabi giving her one last hug

Suddenly Sharpay, Jennifer, and Kelsi came. They hugged and made their star for the last time as high school students (the star with their hands). Suddenly all the girls felt something pick them up. It was their boyfriends. And of course Shapay screamed then looks behind her and saw Zeke, she was so excited she started to make out with him.

"hey!" Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jennifer said while giving their boyfriends a hug and kiss

They continued kissing and said their goodbyes one last time. Some were going to college by themselves, while others went together.

Gabriella, and Jennifer- headed to USC on a volleyball scholarship

Ryan- headed to USC for his acting career

Sharpay, and Kelsi – headed to UPA to study music and arts. Sharpay wanted to become a drama teacher, while Kelsi wanted to become a band director.

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke- headed to UNM on a basketball scholarship. They all want to be part of a NBA team.

Taylor- headed to Stanford. She wants to become a professor at Harvard

Gabi POV-

I can't believe troy and I are gonna be in different places. Watch us brake up cause of the long distance relationship. I can't lose him. I just can't.

No POV

Before all the graduates left the Valedictorian of the Class of 2007 said

"Congratulations Seniors,  
you've made it through these last four years,  
filled with love and friendships,  
and through all the pain and tears.

Today is your day,  
You've made it this far,  
and today is the day,  
we show how truly special you are.

Congratulations Seniors,  
You really deserve this day,  
so take a second and think,  
of what your parents will say.

"Good job, honey."  
"Way to go big guy."  
"You've grown up so much,  
Right before our very eyes."

So Seniors,  
We hope you had a blast,  
Take a look around,  
And see what has become your past.

Congratulations Seniors,  
We hope you've had fun.  
Never forget us here at Sale Creek,  
and what all you've done.


	5. What the Hell Just Happened

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! The site didn't show up on the other chapter, so here it is Hope you like this chapter. Its kinda short but oh well. Luv u all! 3

Gabi's POV-

Oh, My, God! Ok, that was weird. What kind of a dream was that? Oh well… Great now I can't go to back sleep. I saw Troy sleeping. He looks so cute. I hope I don't lose him. I started to cry and made a big noise as I reached for a tissue. And of course I woke up Troy.

"Gab, are you ok?" he asked me while going to my bed

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream" I said while leaning in for a kiss

"You want me to stay with you?" he asked me

"I'd like that"

He went in my bed and we started talking. He was stroking my hair the hole time we were talking. Then Troy fell a sleep, and so did I. I fell back into a deep sleep again. I heard the same voices I heard in the previous dream I just had. They said:

Once you saw that,

You think that's it.

Well you're wrong,

That's all we will say,

Now let your next dream tell you

What is next

Hi again, how do you like it? Just to tell you I wrote that little poem. I couldn't find one so I just put that. I know it is corny. Well, I will probably post more today in the morning! Well, bye for now


	6. Life In College and Graduation Night

Still Gabi's POV

Yay, I finally graduated college. Jessica and I were playing Volleyball during college. I got to be captain while Jessica was co-captain. Ryan dropped out of school. He had to much pressure on him. So, at graduation I was Salutatorian of the class of 2011. I am 22 years old and very proud of my self. During freshman year Troy and I were dating on and off. One day I went back to New Mexico to visit my mom. I stayed there for about five days. One night I heard the door bell ring. I ran down stairs. My mom opened the door. I couldn't believe who it was. It was Troy. I ran up to him and hugged him. He asked me if he could take me out. I said yes. He took me to his car and we drove off.

"It's so good to see you Gab." Troy said to me while giving me a kiss

"Good to see you to. So, how's life?' I questioned him

"It's good, I am gonna try to get to get into the NBA some day. So, how's life for you?"

"It's good, well if you call 3 hours of volleyball practice good. Um…so where are we going?"

"Um, Chad is having a party at his house"

"Oh that should be fun." I said very calming knowing the parties Chad throws

"Yeah, the whole gang is gonna be there except Jess and Ryan. By the way how are they?"

"There fine, Ryan really wants to marry her. Oh yeah... Ryan dropped out of school."

"Really! Why?"

"Well the drama teacher was very strict with him. He also had A LOT of pressure on him"

"Oh…ok"

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got to Chad's house Troy rang the door bell. Chad opened it and said yay, there finally here

He turned off the lights, and went to Taylor. Then I found out it was a make out party. Troy knew I was uncomfortable cause I wasn't doing anything. He asked me if I wanted to go home and just hang out there. I said no and started leaning into him. Yes we did make out. Then that party turned out to be something else for Troy and I. When we left the Party (only we left early) Troy took me to his house and we well you know had s--. Sorry it's sorta wired for me to say. Then that night turned into a miracle for Troy and I. I got pregnant.

I gave birth during sophomore year on May 19, 2009, to a beautiful baby girl, named Isabel Adrienne Bolton. The only thin is that I never told Troy because we broke up cause of the long distance thing. So, that's it. We stopped communicating. Now as a 22 year old I am living in a big house (sorta like a mansion because of the money Jennifer and I make playing professional volleyball, and the money Ryan makes guest staring in some TV shows) with Jennifer, Ryan, and Isabel. Ryan finally asked Jennifer to marry her in junior year. The whole gang went except for Chad, Troy and Jason. Jenn and Ryan were expecting a baby boy in August.

_Graduation-_

So, as Salutatorian of the class of 2011, I made my way to the stage to make my speech. While I was walking I thought to my self how college was for me. I was pretty challenging for me. Taking care of a baby, going to classes, and volleyball practice. So I got up to the podium and mage my speech. I saw my mom crying her eyes out, and my little beautiful 2 year old daughter Isabel waving at me and smiling at me. I looked back at her and smiled back at her. Then I looked at Jennifer and my other friends Mia, Letti, and Daniella. They made me laugh a little at the end of my speech. But I got over it. After graduation Jennifer's parents, Letti's parents, Daniella's mom, and my mom threw us a huge party at Letti's house. We had a lot of fun there. And the good thing id that I can spend the time with my friends for the last time, because since a couple of my friends family members had children they had a kids party inside. Isabel was playing with Daniella's daughter Catharine and my 5 year old niece. The party lasted until 11:00, but Jennifer, Ryan, Isabel and I left the party around midnight. When I got home I put Isabel to sleep. Ryan and Jenn went to sleep, while I was in my room watching TV. I heard some noises coming from Isabel's room. I went in her room and saw her tossing and turning. She heard the door squeak and woke up.

"Mommy, is that you?"

"Yeah, sweetie, its me"

"Mommy I had a bad dream"

"What was your dream about?"

"Everybody was dying"

"Honey, abuela told me this when I had a dream, debes nunca ser afrid del deth ( just to tell you that is never to he afraid of death ok back to the story)

"Mommy in my dream daddy died. Did he die in real life?"

"No, sweetie. He didn't"

"Oh. So why isn't he here with us?"

"Honey, your daddy lives very far away"

"How far?"

"Um…where I use to live"

"Mommy! Where does daddy live?"

"Ok. He lives where abuela lives. In New Mexico"

"Oh. Why can't I see him"

"Because y-your daddy doesn't know you exist."

"what does that mean?"

"I means he doesn't know you"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know honey. Why don't you go back to sleep and you can ask me anything about daddy in the morning. Ok"

"Ok"

I went out of Isabel's room while saying I love you. When the door was almost closed I heard her say Mama te quiero a (mommy I love you to) I blew her a kiss and went back to my room and got in bed thinking. God why the hell did I tell her that. She is to young to know that her father doesn't know she exist. Then I started thinking about the dream she had. And was thinking about a poem I wrote in fifth grade it went like this:

Swimming in my pool of blood  
clinging to life by a silver thread  
thinking of what has become  
hoping that soon I'll be dead  
tears cleanse the blood as they stream down my face  
so many years waisted, i think to myself  
I am nearing the end of this grueling race  
while I stare at the ceiling and wait for my doom  
my mom leaves a message, can't get up but I tried  
she says love ya honey, be home soon...

I wrote that poem when my dad died. I remember that night my sister graduated middle school, and I had a dream of my dad dieing. Then It happened. Two weeks later he was dead. I started to cry, and hope Troy will meet her some day

Hey! This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Well hope u like it! Please R&R Wink wink


	7. Boho To Me AN Please Read

Hey Yesterday while playing Volleyball I Sprained my arm. It is very, very hard for me to type now, and move the stupid mouse since it is my right hand , but if you review the chapters hopefully it will cheer me up so I could write more.

With lots of love

Xpianyx94- ria

Wink wink


	8. Questions That Became Tears

**I tried my best to write this chapter. I spent last night and this morning trying to finish the chapter excuse some of the mistakes. Hope you like it. Now I'm gonna rest my arm cause it hurts like hell. Please review! It will make me feel better.**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink wink**

The Next Morning

No POV

Isabel woke up early in the morning around 7:00. She got out of bed and went to Gabi's room. She saw that her mother was still asleep, but she didn't care. She wanted to know everything about her dad. Isabel went into her Gabi's bed and said "Mommy! Its morning. You told me that you would tell me about daddy. Gabriella woke up looking at Isabel's face saying

"Honey, what are you doing up so early?"

"You don't remember! Yesterday you told me that you would tell me more about daddy"

"I know honey, but when I said morning I meant-"

"Mommy!" Isabel said in an angry voice

"Fine. I will tell you after you eat your breakfast"

"Ok" Isabel ran down stairs to the kitchen while Gabriella was still getting out of bed. Isabel waited and waited for her breakfast. Finally Gabi came down gave Isabel some cereal and a glass of orange juice. Isabel rushed it down so fast. She put her bowl and glass in the sink. When Gabi saw her put her things in the sink, she thought and said to her self that she usually puts her things in the sink. Isabel rushed to her and said "Ok momma, I'm ready. Tell me what daddy's name is."

Gabi didn't want to tell her daughter Troy's name because he was a famous basketball player. So she made up a name. "His name is……Chad Bolton." She felt so bad inside that she is lying to her own daughter.

"Chad Bolton! Ok,… what does daddy like to do?"

"Well he loves to sing, and mostly love to play basketball"

"Hey mommy, you know what is funny" Isabel said while giggling

"What?"

"You know the famous basketball player Troy Bolton."

"Yeah" Gabi said nervously

"Daddy has the same last name as Troy Bolton. Why is that?"

"Um…. Because your daddy is Troy's um…… brother. Which makes Troy Bolton your uncle. "

"Oh…ok. One last question, since daddy doesn't know I exist, does daddy love me?"

Gabi smiled at her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Gabi said "Of course he loves you sweetie." Gabriella started to cry. All of a sudden Ryan and Jennifer came down. I took Jennifer a long time since she was pregnant. Then Ryan looked at me. I looked at him and I let go of Isabel. She gave me a kiss and went to her room to watch some TV. Jennifer sat down and Gabi went to get some water.

"Whats wrong Gab?" Jennifer asked

"Well, I just lied to Izz."

"About What"

"Troy, she asked me all these questions about him"

"Like what" Ryan asked

"She asked me for his name"

"What did you say?" asked Jenn

"Chad Bolton"

Ryan burst into laughter. "You told her Troy Bolton was Chad Bolton"

"Well I couldn't tell her. He is a fricken basketball star. You expect me to tell he that her dad is one of the players on her favorite basketball team." Here was silence. "Thought so"

"What else did she ask you that made you cry?" Ryan asked

"Oh.. She……. She asked me if… if he loves her. Gabi said while shedding a tear

"What did you tell her" Ryan asked. Then Jennifer smacked him on his shoulder

"What do you think she told her? No! Of course she said yes. You did say yes right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I really hope he will meet her. God, I fel so bad that I lied. She is gonna think he dad's name is Chad, and her uncle is Troy, Troy Bolton"

"Wait you told her that Troy was her uncle!" Jennifer said

"Yeah, you know what forget about it. I will just tell he the truth when I'm ready." Gabriella went back upstairs to watch TV in her room.

Jennifer hear Ryan laughing. She looked at him and he said "Chad Bolton! Hahahahaha"

Jennifer smacked him again.

"Ow"

**Hey well how do you like it. Oh yeah I have bad news it seems that my sprained arm became a fractured one. Last night it started to become red and hurt a lot. My mom saw it and told me that I had to get an x-ray and now I have a cast. Oh well things happen. Please rewiew!**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink wink**


	9. Fiance and Natalie

**Hey! I have good news. Today July 11 is my birthday! I turn 14 and you know what that means this year I plan my Quinceañera. Yes I am Spanish. My mom is Cuban. Oh yeah.. I have good news about my arm too. Apparently it is getting better. And the cast might come off on the 19th or the 20th. Yay me. Well Saturday I go on vacation. I know what you're thinking. How can I go on vacation if I have to get my cast off? Well, my doctor here is gonna send me to a doctor in Pennsylvania close to where I am (does that make any sense?) Well hope you like the next chapter. On vacation I will try to bring my laptop so I could update. Well Review. It would be the best birthday present ever!**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink Wink**

Last time:

Gabriella nodded. "I really hope he will meet her. God, I fell so bad that I lied. She is gonna think he dad's name is Chad, and her uncle is Troy, Troy Bolton"

"Wait you told her that Troy was her uncle!" Jennifer said

"Yeah, you know what forget about it. I will just tell he the truth when I'm ready." Gabriella went back upstairs to watch TV in her room.

Jennifer hear Ryan laughing. She looked at him and he said "Chad Bolton! Hahahahaha"

Jennifer smacked him again.

"Ow"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabi POV

I was flicking through the channels and I saw a familiar face with a not familiar face. There was a guy with a microphone saying "So, Troy Bolton, we already know that basket ball is very important to you what is the most important thing in your life?"

"I would have to say my most beautiful fiancé Isabella" My ex- boyfriend said

"Oh mi dios! Él tiene un Fiance" I said out loud. Jennifer walked through the and heard me say it.( that means oh my god! He has a fiancé)

"Who has a fiancé?" Jennifer asked me

"Look for yourself" I said. Jennifer looked at the TV very closely.

"oh mi dios ese asno del gato" She said well really yelled. ( that means oh my god that jack ass)

"I know right" I said with an attitude

"She looks Sluty"

"Yeah, she sorta does"

"Well beside your basketball career and your soon to be wife, what else is important to you?" the guy with the microphone said

"Well it is probably my step daughter, Natalie, Even though she is not mine I still love her with all my heart" Troy said. Then I saw the camera move to a little 4 or 5 year old. Trot kissed her on her cheek.

"That's his step daughter! Dam even Isabel is cuter than her. And I'm not only sating that cause I'm her godmother"

All of a sudden Isabel came in. "Hi mama" she walked up to me and gave me a hug and kiss while I changed the channel. I picked her up and I sad hi my little angel.

"Hi tita Jenn" she said as she walked up to Jennifer and also gave her a hug and kiss.

"How are you little sweetie" Jennifer said to Isabel

"Fine, because momma told me who my daddy was." My baby girl said with a smile on her face. I felt so hurt inside

"Hehe you mean Chad Bolton." My so called best friend said while laughing a little bit. I gave her a small not hurtful smack on her shoulder

"Ow, what did you do that for"

"You know why" I said while giving her an evil smile

"Oh, ok"

Isabel walked out of my room. "Jenn you better not tell her anything about Troy and I to her." I said very strictly

"Ok, ok I won't. Cross my heart"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Well, how do ya like it? Please Rewiew !**

**With Lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink Wink **


	10. Hey Troy

**Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! **

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

No POV

Gabi ad Jenn had to go to a award ceremony at USC at 4:00. Isabel was stuck home with Ryan and Vanessa ( Jennifer's Niece). After the ceremony was over Gabi and Jennifer decided to go shopping. They went to the outlet mall and bought a ton of stuff. Of course Baby things. They can never go home without buying baby or toddler clothes. **I Cant Leave the mall without buying baby clothes for my niece. Ther just so cute. Well back to the story)** Then they went off to the supper market. They were going up and down the aisle then Gabi saw someone who looked familiar. Then she saw a child who looked familiar. Then she saw the love of her life. Troy.

"El oh mi dios, por favor te dice me su no" Gabi said looking back and yet it was Troy with his sluty fiancé and his soon to be step daughter. ( Oh my god, please tell me its not him)

"Not who?" Questioned Jennifer

"Oh my god! Troy" she said very happy to Gabriella

"Shhhh… you don't want him to hear you" Gabi said in a low voice

"I'm gonna say hi" Jennifer said walking towards him. She tapped him on his solder and went "Hi Troy!" in her most perkiest voice ever

"Jennifer! Oh my god is that really you?" he said giving her a hug

"Ahem.." Isabella said looking at Jennifer. The look in her eye was like… I am so much prettier than you.

"Oh sorry. This is my old friend in high school. Jennifer this is Isabella and Natalie and Natalie and Isabel this is Jennifer." He said with a smile

"Nice to meet you" Jennifer said

"Right back at cha" Isabella said in a not so caring voice getting closer to Troy.

"Well, um… I should go get Gabi and tell her who is here" Jennifer said running off

"Gabi just go over there"

"No!"

"Urrrrr…." Jennifer said while pulling Gabi by the arm bring her to Troy.

"Gabi?"

"Hey Troy" she said in a low voice

HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSSHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

**Sorry it is short the next chapter will be even shorter! Well please review**


	11. See Ya At 5

**Hehe! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I going on vacation for 2 weeks. Probably wont update that often. (!m $o $orry!) But I will try my best to bribe my sister in letting me use her laptop. Hope she says yes. Well hope you like this chapter**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Last time-**

"Well, um… I should go get Gabi and tell her who is here" Jennifer said running off

"Gabi just go over there"

"No!"

"Urrrrr…." Jennifer said while pulling Gabi by the arm bring her to Troy.

"Gabi?"

"Hey Troy" she said in a low voice

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi POV

"Gabs" Troy said in a I'm so excited to see you but I am engaged to a women, but I want to be with you look. He gave me a hug.

"Ahem… Who is this now" Isabella said in a jealous voice

"Oh… sorry again. Isabella this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my fiancé Isabella and my soon to be step daughter."

"Hi, nice to meet you" I gave her the same look she gave to me when she asked troy who I was

"Yup, same here." She said getting even closer to Troy. She Grabbed His hand really tight. Maybe so he couldn't hug me any more.

"Hey I have a great idea! Since we haven't seen you for so long why don't you guys come over to our house?"

"You live together." Isabella said to us like we were gay

"Um.. yeah" I said

"Oh.. So you're gay"

"No! I have a husband, Gabi just lives with us because-" Jennifer said then Isabella cut her off

"She is to poor to afford her own house" Isabella said while laughing

"Well actually During college we moved into a house cause we didn't want to live in a dorm."

"Oh" Isabel said looking up and down at me

"So, what time should we come over?" Troy just said out of nowhere

"Um… How about 5. Here is our address." Jennifer said getting a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote 137 South Figueroa Street.

"Hey we only live like 10 minutes away" Troy said

"Oh that's very good" I said to him

"So see ya at 5" Jennifer said while saying our goodbyes for now

"Ok"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry it is short. I will update soon, well bye**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink wink**


	12. Come In

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews. You wanted more so here is the next chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Time-

"So, what time should we come over?" Troy just said out of nowhere

"Um… How about 5. Here is our address." Jennifer said getting a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote 137 South Figueroa Street.

"Hey we only live like 10 minutes away" Troy said

"Oh that's very good" I said to him

"So see ya at 5" Jennifer said while saying our goodbyes for now

"Ok" Troy said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No POV

Gabi and Jennifer paid and went into Jens car. They had this huge argument about having Troy, Isabella, and Natalie over.

"How can you do that Jen?"

"Do what?" She said with laughter

"Oh you know why. Why did you invite them over?"

"Cause… I feel bad that Isabel thinks her father is Chad. But Chad is married To McKessie, McKessie's friends are me you Troy, and the gang. You and Troy did something that made you pregnant. You had a special relationship with Troy but then he dumped you and no you lied to your own daughter, and Troy… Troy…anyways you should tell Izz the truth." Jennifer said very fast

"I'm not ready!"

"I know your not. Gab what… what if she blabs it out to Troy. you would feel like an idiot. Wouldn't you?"

"What if she hates me? If I tell her the truth, she might no talk to me, or she might run away."

"She is only 2 she doesn't even know her left from her right. And she doesn't know how to speak clearly. Don't worry"

"I'm not telling her."

"Fine. But I were you… I would tell her"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back At Home-

"Mommy, Mommy" Isabel said running to her mommy when she entered the door

"Hi sweetie!" Gabriella told Isabel while giving her a kiss

"Mommy look what I made!" She said while holding a picture of her, Gabi, and her fake dad Chad "See there is me there is you and there id daddy."

"It is very nice Iasbel. Look we are having people over our house. So why don't you change and come down"

"Ok! Wait who is coming over?" She questioned

"Um… One of Aunt Jenn, mine, and Uncle Ryan's friend" (Dose that make sence?) Gabi said nervously

"Oh.. Ok I wil be done as soon as possible" Isabel said running upstairs

"So, who is coming over?" Ryan asked

"Troy his fiancé and Troy's soon to be step daughter" Jennifer said

"Wait if he is coming over, what about Izz?"

"Ya see that's the thing I don't know what to do. So I bring her to my mom, or just let her stay here?" (Gabi's mom's company transferred her here to Cali)

"Just let her stay here. Trust me things will work out."

"They better" Gabi said while sighing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ding Dong**

The doorbell rang. Gabi wasn't ready for this. Since Jennifer's babysits her niece, thay was Izz's only friend since she is over there almost everyday, They were playing in their backyard. Gabi didn't want to open the door, so Ryan opened it. "Hey what's up dude? Haven't seen you in years!"

"Whats up man, I'm fine."

"Well come in." Ryan said leading them to the living room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi! Hehe cliffhanger. I did that cause I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink wink**


	13. AN Please Please Please Read

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I was wonderin if you want me to continue with the Isabel story, or go on to the future. If you want me to just continue with the Isabel story the new title will be Isabel and Isabella. I'm not gonna write a new chapter until you respond to this A/N. Just send me a message. Don't write it in the reviews. But if you have a comment on this then you can write in the reviews. Well please tell me and review my other chapters. ( ! m $() $0rry tht ! Cnn()t mk3 n3w chpt3r. T3r)**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink wink**


	14. Running Off To The Pageant

**So r you sure you want me to continue the Isabel and Isabella story? Ok well here it is. Hey! I have a better title! Surprises Surpises! Hehe lol **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi totally forgot that she had a pageant tonight. She is was Miss Teen South California. Tonight she will be crowning the new Miss Teen South Califorina. She rushed down stairs in a traditional white gown (**see my profile for the dress and shoes**)with her hairin curls. With a silver high heal shoe (That's what I wore in one of my pageants) her sash and her tiara. "Hi I'm so sorry I have a pageant tonight. Um… I will be home around 8 so maybe you can come over tomorrow um around 7?" she said while getting her car keys, and going outside to kiss Isabel goodbye. She ran out the door, got into the car and drove off.

"Wooh… I never saw her run that fast before." Ryan said

"Yeah… so when's the big day?" Jennifer asked

"Oh.. um we didn't start planning yet. Troy asked me about a week ago." Isabella responded

"Oh." Jennifer said

"So did you keep in touch with anyone in high school?" Troy asked

"Um… only Sharpay and Zeke. Oh and Kelsi." Jennifer said

"Oh that's nice. I only kept in touch with Chad and Jason" Troy said

They continued talking and Jennifer's sister Melissa came and picked up Alexa her niece. Isabel had to come in so when Jennifer got Alexa, she called Gabi and asked her if Isabel could sleep over Alexa's. Gabi sad yes she got Izz's pj's and then they were out of the house.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked

"Oh those were my nieces."

"Oh. Well its getting late maybe we should go Troy." Isabel stated

"Yeah, we should. Its been nice talking to you guys again"

"Same here." Jennifer said leading them to the door. Before she could open it Gabi came in with a bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Oh… hey guys. Sorry about tonight. I just totally forgot about the pageant."

"Oh that's ok, we'll come over tomorrow so we can talk again. 7 right?" Troy asked

"Yeah that's fine."

They left and then Gabi just collapsed on the couch. Her feet hurt so bad from her shoes. (**My heals were like 2 or 3 inches. I could hardly walk the next day**)

"So how was it?" Jennifer asked

"It was good." Gabi replied "the best category was the talent. Most of the girls sang. They were really good. So what happened here?"

"Um… nothing we just ate and talked" Ryan said

"Oh…ok. And Isabel is at Mel's house right?"

"Right. She said that you could pick her up in the afternoon. If you want"

"Ok. Well I'm going to bed" Gabi said walking upstairs to her bedroom

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi how did you like it? Please review. The next chapter might be up by tonight. Well bye**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink Wink**


	15. Start Of Something New? Yeah Right

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Yay I'm back from vacation. It was sorta boring. But my cast is off and I finally have a bf that my dad likes. Oh yeah I quit doing pageants. That was the best thing I have ever done in years. I had to much pressure on me so I just quit. Parent's r pretty pisted but I don't care. Well hope u like the next chapter!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella fell into a deep sleep. Then she had a crystal clear dream.

The Dream-

Dum Dum Da Dum, Da Dum Da Dum, Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Da Dum Da Dum Da Dum (**For people who don't know or might get confused it is the wedding song**)

Gabi came out of the dressing room in a beautiful white gown with her hair up and a tiara vial in her hair. (**Look at my profile for the dress**) when she came out her mom, grandmother, the maid of honor and of course Isabel the flower girl gasped. (**Look at my profile for the maid of honor, bridesmaid, gabi's mom and Isabel's dress**) Isabel came up to her mother and said "Mommy you are so beautiful. You are my hero."

When Gabriella heard that she shed a tear went down to her daughters height and said "Why am I your hero sweetie?"

"Because you gave me a daddy."

"Thank you sweetie. I love you." Gabriella said while giving Izz a hug and kiss

"I love you to mommy"

"Well what are you waiting for? Are you ready to get married?" Annalisa said (**That is the maid of honor and her older sister**)

"I guess so!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

The ceremony was in a beautiful garden. When the bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man, the maid of honor, the parents, the ring barer and the flower girl all went down the aisle it was Gabi's turn. Right before she went down the steps and then down the aisle with her father she told him "I love you daddy." She gave him a kiss and then her dad said "Don't ever leave me. You will always be my little girl." So then they walked down the aisle. When they got to the alter she could hardly see Troy, but when her dad took off her veil, she saw a mix of Chad and Troy. No not just Troy. It was like a bushy hair blond guy with tan ski. Wooo it was scary. When Gabi saw it all she can say was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She continued the AHHHH until a little hand woke her up.

"Mommy, Mommy wake up" Isabel said

"Oh sweetie what are you doing in here?" Gabriella questioned

"I heard you screaming. What happened mama?"

"Honey I have to tell you something." She paused and thought should I tell her? Should I just keep the lie no no I just have to tell her.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Um... you know your daddy, hun"

"Yeah"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Heheh sorry for the cliffhanger. I will post more soon. Please review!**

**With Lots of love **

**Xpinayx94-ria**

**Wink Wink**


	16. Grr I Hate You

**Hey sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter. If you didn't read my new oneshot, please do so. It is called daddy's little girl. **

**If people are getting confused with Isabel and Isabella I gave them nicknames**

**Isabel- Izz**

**Isabella-Bella**

**Hopefully now you won't get confused. Well anyways back to the story!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time-

"Mommy, Mommy wake up" Isabel said

"Oh sweetie what are you doing in here?" Gabriella questioned

"I heard you screaming. What happened mama?"

"Honey I have to tell you something." She paused and thought should I tell her? Should I just keep the lie no no I just have to tell her.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Um... you know your daddy, hun"

"Yeah"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Honey…his name is not Chad Bolton." _Ahhh…I said it! Oh please please forgive me for lying. _Gabriella thought

"What are you saying? ... Are you trying to tell me that I don't have a daddy! Oh great now nobody loves me."

"Sweetie I love you!"

"Well I don't I don't like you anymore! I never want to speak to you ever again!" Isabel said walking out stomping her feet. Then she did something that she would regret doing. When she turned the door knob and opened the door she said "Grr… I hate you!" Then she stuck out her tongue, slammed the door and went to her room. When Gabi saw her doing that, she came out of her bed and went to Izz room.

"Isabel Adrienne Bolton! Don't you ever do that to me ever again!" Gabrielle yelled

Isabel stayed sighlent. "Fine be quite! You continue it you will be in even more troube!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's better. Honey how can you say that I don't love you?"

"Because a good AND lovable mommy never lies."

"Honey I love you. I lied to you because … because I don't want you to know your real daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't. You know what I will tell you who your daddy is tomorrow. I promise."

"Promise?"

"For sure. Now do you want to stay with mommy for tonight?"

Isabel nodded her head and went to sleep with her mom. Right before she could close her eyes Isabel said "I love you mommy you're my hero!" And Gabriella probably knows why she said that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi did u like it sorry it is shot. I am very busy. I will probably post more tonight or tomorrow. Please review!**

**With lots of love**

**Xpianyx94-ria**

**Wink wink**


	17. AN READ!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am very busy and thingds came up. But before I put up another chapter I want to no if u want a sequel. Because I only gonna put up 3 or 4 more chapters if u want the sequel. So please tell me in a review if u want a sequel. Thank you very much! **

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-Ria**

**Wink wink**


	18. Pictures, Tears, Phone Calls! WHATS NEXT

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update. I had to do a lot of things since I'm preparing for High school. Well, I still need to no if you want a sequel. Please please tell me. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like. REVIEW!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time…_

"_Honey I love you. I lied to you because … because I don't want you to know your real daddy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I just don't. You know what I will tell you who your daddy is tomorrow. I promise."_

"_Promise?"_

"_For sure. Now do you want to stay with mommy for tonight?"_

_Isabel nodded her head and went to sleep with her mom. Right before she could close her eyes Isabel said "I love you mommy you're my hero!" And Gabriella probably knows why she said that._

_The next morning…_

Gabriella Montez woke up at 7:30 in the morning and saw that Isabel wasent next to her. Gabriella thought she was in her room watching T.V or something like that so she did her usual routine. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got ready, and fixed her bed. When Gabriella was done with everything, went to get her year book from 2008. The year she graduated East High. She was looking through the pages and saw a piece of paper fall out. She opened it up and it said:

_My dearest Gabriella,_

_Gabriella I love you with all my heart and soul. I will never forget youyou changed my life. On that one night we met, was the best night of my life. I saw my love for the very first time. Gabriella when we graduate college I will come back for you. No matter where I am, I will find you. Please don't forget about me. I love you so much. F you need me I'm only a phone call away, If you want me I will always be in your heart_

_I love you Gabriella Montez, Now and forever_

_With all My heart,_

_Troy Bolton_

"I love you Troy. Always and forever" Gabriella whispered to herself

Gabriella looked in the mirror and saw the tears running down her face. She took a tissue and wiped them all away. She looked thought some more pages of the year boo and saw her and Troy holding hands in one picture, singing together in another one, winning a talent show, and so many more. Then she saw the title Best Couple of East High. More tears came down her face. She started to remember the dreams she had in college. Ones where she would see Troy and her getting married. Then one where she saw her and Troy giving birth to Isabel. She just wished those dreams came true. Then she saw her Isabel in the door way with tears in her eyes, then Isabel ran down stairs where Jennifer and Ryan were. Isabel sat in between Jennifer and Ryan. Jennifer asked "Izz… why are you crying?"

"Because I saw mommy cry and when I see mommy cry I cry" Isabel said while wiping away her tears.

"Oh… well do u no why your mommy was crying" Ryan asked

"I don't know, I just saw her looking at some pictures and then I heard her say I love you Twoy. Always and forever."

"Oh…" Jennifer said

"Who is Twoy? Auntie Jenn"

Jennifer didn't answer, instead she ran up to Gabriella's room and saw her with tears running down, her mascara running and saw her shaking. "Gab, you ok" Jennifer asked

Gabriella turned around, and held up a picture of Troy and her together. "Oh, gab." She walked toward Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Why did he do this to me. I love him" Gabriella said as she stumbled on some of the words

"Gabi, I don't know. Look maybe he wanted someone else."

"How can he love someone else when he loves me."

"Gabi maybe he wanted to love another person."

Gabriella stood up eith ander threw her yearbook and yelled "LOOK! ISABELLA IS A LITTLE PICE OF SHIT. OK… SHE IS A FUCKING SLUT! THAT'S NOT TROY! HE WOULD NEVER DATE OR… MARRY ANYONE LIKE HER!"

"Gbai calm down. Don't do this. He loves you." Jennifer said while picking up the yearbook and sitting Gabriella down while rubbing her back

"He left me with a life to raise."

"Look Isabel loves you. You family loves you. Me and Ryan love you the whole gang loves you. Troy loves you."

"If Troy loved me so much than he wouldn't have done what he done."

"Did you tell Isabel?"

"I can't Jenn. She is gonna hate me."

"Gab, she can never hate you, tell her."

"I will but… I want Troy to be with her when I tell her"

"Ok. You want some time alone?"

Gabriella nodded. Jennifer left her room. Gabriella just sat on her bed then remembered than Troy, Isabella, and Natalie were coming over. (**For people who forgot, Natalie is Isabella's daughter**) she wanted Troy to notice her so she tried to remember if he gave anything special to her instead of all the making out they did and Isabel. She went into her closet she was trying to find a box from high school. "Yes I found it!" Gabriella said while holding the box and walking to her bed. She opened the box and found the promise ring Troy gave her when he asked her to go steady with him. She put the ring on thinking if she did then she would be with Troy. She also found more notes that Troy would give her in every class they were in together. Then Troy's cell phone number. She was thinking what if Troy still has this number. So she took her cell phone and called the number. _Ring, ring, ring._ Then a man picked up.

"Hello"

Gabriella was silent. "Hello?" then man asked again

'T-troy?" Gabriella said

"Yes… who is this?"

Gabriella hung up. "God why did I do that. I'm so dumb. You no I just have to face my fears." Gabriella called the number again and Troy picked up again.

"Hello?" Troy said

"Hey… Troy, um… its Gabriella"

Troy was in shock. He started sweating. And thinking how he got his number, and why she was calling. So he hung up. "God why did I hang up. This was my only chance I could talk to he alone. I'm so dumb" Troy's phone rang again. He hoped it would be Gabriella so he ran to his cell, and picked it up and said "Gabriella?"

"No Babe. It's Bella" (**Bella is short for Isabella**)

Troy was thinking oh shit I should have just said hello like a regular person would do. So he just hung up on Isabella. his cell rang again. Instead of picking it up he threw it and said "Just go to hell"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella really wanted to talk to Troy and tell him that she loved him and to tell him about Isabel. Then Gabriella heard her door made a squeaking sound and saw Isabel with tears running down her cheaks. 'Honey why are you- "

"Because your crying and when you cry I cry."

"Honey. I have something to tell you. It's about your daddy."

"Huh! Yay mommy kept her promise!" Isabel said in a cheery way. She got into her mom's bed, Gabriella smiled her tears were coming down less than before.

"Ok… well I guess it is time."

'Uh…huh!" Isabel said

"Ok your daddy is… Tr-"

All of a sudden the door bell rang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hehe I'm so evil! Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter! Review PLEASE! Oh and please review chapter 17 I need to no if you want the sequel. Well until next time**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94- Ria**

**Wink Wink**


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. Well I still need to no if u want a sequel. Well I'm gonna try to finish this story before school starts or the end of the week. Well the next chapter is up so….ENJOY!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last Time…_

_Gabriella really wanted to talk to Troy and tell him that she loved him and to tell him about Isabel. Then Gabriella heard her door made a squeaking sound and saw Isabel with tears running down her cheaks. 'Honey why are you- "_

"_Because your crying and when you cry I cry."_

"_Honey. I have something to tell you. It's about your daddy."_

"_Huh! Yay mommy kept her promise!" Isabel said in a cheery way. She got into her mom's bed, Gabriella smiled her tears were coming down less than before. _

"_Ok… well I guess it is time."_

'_Uh…huh!" Isabel said_

"_Ok your daddy is… Tr-"_

_All of a sudden the door bell rang._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gabi's POV**

"Uh… God damit! Why cant I just tell her without any interruptions. Well who ever it is it better be important." I thought as I walked down the stairs with Isabel in my arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Troy's POV**

"Hey gab, um…. I just wanted to see you without-" I said over and over until the door opened

"Oh um… hey Gabi." I said I saw her beautiful brown eyes her long brown hair. And that beautiful smile. All of this started to bring back memories.

"Hey Troy." Just the sound of Gabriella's voice made me feel like… well I don't know just I feels like she is me girlfriend again

"WOW! TWOY BOLTON!" A little girl said as she walked up to Gabriella and hugged her leg. Just thinking if my Gabriella married made me feel like no one.

"Oh um… Troy this is my…daughter, Isabel"

Oh god. Why did I leave her. Gosh I'm so stupid. Isabel could have been mine. "Oh… so your married?"

"No" she replied

Well maybe she is divorce. "Divorce?"

"No"

"Well that only leaves one choice. You have a boyfriend?"

"Troy… what do you want?"

"Well… I just wanted to see you. Without anybody around. But I can see that you are busy taking care of your daughter.. . so I'll just leave" I walked to down her drive way and went into my car. I was pretending to find my keys. So hopefully she would give in and talk to me. Then I saw her get down to Isabel's height.

**Gabi's Pov**

I cant believe I'm giving in. Well I really need to tell him. "Honey, can you go inside for a while. I need to talk to someone."

"Ok mommy." Isabel went inside. I walked up to Troy's Car. I gave him a little knock on his window.

"Oh Gabriella" Troy said to me. He gave me a smile. The smile he would always give me in high school

"The trying to find your keys thing again" I said. I would always remember he would always do that if he wanted another kiss from me or just wanted to hear my voice whenever he left my house.

"You know me too much."

"So…why don't you come in?" I asked him

"Ok…" Troy got out of his car, and I can't believe what he did. He put his arm around my shoulder. Just like he would do when ever he took me home. We got up to the door right before I could open it he held my hand look at me straight in the eye and…kissed me. And of course I stopped him.

"Troy…your engaged. You just cant kiss me like that. Were not in high school. You moved on and I'm trying to. Ok… so I don't want us kissing especially behind Isabella's back."

"Ok…sorry Gabi, I just wanted to be with you. Just like high school"

"Troy! We cant do this. Just stop."

"Ok. I'll stop"

Why did I say that. I want it to be high school. I want to be with Troy. I opened the door to my house we both stepped in I leaded Troy into the living room. I asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for some water. Ok Gabi this is your chance. You have to tell troy.

"Here you go" I said. I handed him a cold glass of water

"Thanks."

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that…"

"Well?" I asked

"I love you Gabi"

Oh my god. He loves me. "You love Me?"

"Yeah. I really do. The reason Isabella and I aren't planning for the wedding is because I love you and I also found out she is cheating on me. So whenever she brings up the wedding I just think of you. I love You Gabriella Montez. I really do"

What! He loves me. Troy loves me. "Um…Troy. You can't do this. I mean-"

"Gabi, I love you"

"Ok Troy if you loved me so much then why did you leave me. You didn't keep your promise. You should have seen me every night. I cried cause of you. Troy you don't understand how hard it was. Isabel saw me cry, I made her cry. And you left me with another life to raise."

"Wait…what do you mean another life to raise?"

"Well…Isabel is yours" I shed into tears when I told him.

**Troy's POV**

What. Isabel is my daughter. Oh my god, I can't believe I did that to her. "Are you sure she is mine?"

"Troy, of course she is yours. Just look at her" she handed me a recent picture of Isabel. "You just can't admit we did it Troy."

"No Gabi, I know we did it. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't Troy. I'm sorry. I didn't even tell Isabel" She just left the living room and ran up stairs.

"Wait Gabi " I followed her up stairs into some room. The room was well… I guess Isabel's room. I had a flower, fairy theme to it. (**If you wanna you could look at the room in my profile**) then I saw a little girl right next to Gabriella.

"Mommy why is Twoy Bolton in our house?"

"Baby, there is something I have to tell you. And I need Troy with me."

"Oh tay"

"Troy, can you come over here please?"

I nodded my head I sat right next to my daughter on one side and Gabi was on the other side. Then Gabi said "Troy why don't you tell her?"

"Ok…um Isabel as you know I'm Troy Bolton. Um… I knew your mom ever since high school, and we loved each other very much. So when we went off to collage a couple months later we played a game, witch made you. And I played the game with your mother witch makes me…your dad"

The room was silent. Gabriella looked up at me and smiled at me. Then she said "Isabel I'm sorry I never told you who was your daddy. I was so nervous and whenever I was gonna tell you I was always interrupted."

"Its ok mama. I love you" then Isabel turned to me and said "Daddy… I love you" she gave me a hug. I started to cry. And I said the words every father should say to their daughter "I love you to. And you know what else I love?"

"What daddy?"

"Your mother."

"So what does this mean?" Gabriella asked me

"Look we need to talk, just not right now gab. Ok?"

"Kay, um…when are you and Isabella coming over tonight?"

"Oh God. Gab I forgot all about that. Look I'll be back later. Okay?"

"Yeah, Bye Troy"

"Bye Gab, Bye Isabel."

"Bye daddy. Come back fast. Pwease."

"I'll try my best okay."

"O tay."

Gabriella leaded me to the door. I kissed her on the cheek, and said goodbye. "Um.. see you tonight"

"Yeah" I replied I got into my car and went off

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey! Sorry its kinda short. But I promise I will update sooner. Please review**

**With lots of love**

**Xpinayx94-Ria**

**Wink wink**


	20. Evil lyes between both of them

**Hello everyone! Ok well I just wanna start off saying I got a new penname, nd that's also my aim…so add me aim me… that's fine I wont mind. I'm sorry for not updating! I been to busy. Well the last chapter I wrote I think it was thank u dr. chad? Well I hated what I wrote so heres the next chapter! Enjoy! Nd review!**

_

* * *

_

_Last time…_

"_Ok…um Isabel as you know I'm Troy Bolton. Um… I knew your mom ever since high school, and we loved each other very much. So when we went off to collage a couple months later we played a game, witch made you. And I played the game with your mother witch makes me…your dad"_

_The room was silent. Gabriella looked up at me and smiled at me. Then she said "Isabel I'm sorry I never told you who was your daddy. I was so nervous and whenever I was gonna tell you I was always interrupted."_

"_Its ok mama. I love you" then Isabel turned to me and said "Daddy… I love you" she gave me a hug. I started to cry. And I said the words every father should say to their daughter "I love you to. And you know what else I love?"_

"_What daddy?"_

"_Your mother."_

"_So what does this mean?" Gabriella asked me_

"_Look we need to talk, just not right now gab. Ok?"_

"_Kay, um…when are you and Isabella coming over tonight?"_

"_Oh God. Gab I forgot all about that. Look I'll be back later. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, Bye Troy"_

"_Bye Gab, Bye Isabel."_

"_Bye daddy. Come back fast. Pwease."_

"_I'll try my best okay."_

"_O tay."_

_Gabriella leaded me to the door. I kissed her on the cheek, and said goodbye. "Um.. see you tonight"_

"_Yeah" I replied I got into my car and went off_

**

* * *

**

**Isabel's POV**

I gots a daddy, I gots a daddy, I gots a daddy. YAY I have a daddy! I'm so excited I can't wait to tell all my friends at day care!

My mommy yelled up the stairs saying "Isabel, honey, can u come down her for a sec"

I ran down the stairs, jumped on to the sofa rite next to my mommy and said "yes mommy?"

"Your too cute! I love u so much" she kissed my forehead for seconds, she's squishing me!

"Mommy" I bragged

"Sorry baby…I just love u so much!"

"Mommy, y did u call me down here?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell u…you daddy and I are very good friends. Were not gonna be together all the time…your dadys getting married. To a woman that he loves a lot. I want to move on to other guys. I don't want to stay single. I want you to be around a guy that's not your dad, but who acts like one. I want a guy that will love you and me."

"So you and daddy aren't getting married?"

"Honey, we were never ment to be married."

"Oh…" I'm sad my daddy and my mommy are perfect for each other…there has to be a way I can break up my daddy and his girlfriend…there just has to

"Baby…u ok?" my mommy said

"Yea I'm fine."

* * *

Back at Troy's house

**Troy's POV**

I parked my car in our drive way, walked up to my door, before I am 1 foot away from my door, the door opens, Isabella pulls me in, and brings me into a make out session. A minute passed she started to unbutton my shirt. I pushed her away.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She got closer to me and started to rub my chest.

"Um…can we not do this rite now?"

"But baby…I want to do it now…come on Natalie is at my mom's house…while she's gone…we can have some fun"

"I can't. Too much o my mind"

"wanna talk about it?"

"No, I gotta go"

"Gotta go? Baby u just came back from somewhere…oh and by the way where did u go?"

"Um… I went to chad's house."

"Oh…aright…I'll be waiting for you tonight in our room ok? Maybe we can play around for a long time.

"aren't we going to Gabriella's house later?"

'Oh that bitch…yea I for got…"

What the fuck…she called her a bitch…I got into my mood went out the door, slammed it and drove off.

**

* * *

**

**Back inside**

**NO POV**

"At chad's house huh…well well… looks like I have a cheater in my life…I 'll break the up…nd I no the exact thing to do!" Isabella said she ran up stairs…and started to put together a break up plan.

**

* * *

**

**Ok…I no its short…sorry, but I will try to update a lot more, I hope all of u had a great Christmas! And a awesome new year… review…please…o0o nd remember to add me on aim!  
**

**With love  
Riawuvsyouhx3**


	21. Get that bitch away from my baby

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Well I for got to mention 2 things…1) Isabel is not 2 she is 4 I just changed it because some 2 year olds don't have much intelligence as for year olds…so yea..and 2) I made a HSM slide show…its on youtube…just put in "That's what friends are for- high School Musical! If u have accounts…RATE IT, and COMMENT IT!!! Please…well here's the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Isabel's POV**

**Back at Gabi's house…**

"Mommy mommy mommy when is daddy coming over?" I said to my mommy while she was watching the tyra show…there were showing depresses relationships.

"He's coming at 5:30 baby." My mommy turned off the television and picked up her cell phone she called her friend Daniela. She talked about things for a long time….10 minutes passed

"ok yea…alrite thanks bye" my mommy hung up her phone and picked me up…she put me on the counter gave me a cup of juice. She told me how much she loved me and started to cook for tonight.

"ok yea…alrite thanks bye" my mommy hung up her phone and picked me up…she put me on the counter gave me a cup of juice. She told me how much she loved me and started to cook for tonight.

**

* * *

**

**Troy's house…**

**NO POV**

Isabella was in the Bolton living room, also watching the tyra show…she was writing down notes for her little break up between troy and Gabriella. She named it operation Get that ugly bitch away from my baby. She had such evil plans. Troy comes in. She ran up to troy and gave him a hug. "Baby I'm sorry…I love you so much" Troy pushed her away

"Whatever. Start getting ready were leaving soon"

"Alrite" Isabella said. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair, got dressed and put on her makeup. It was 4:36. She went into her bedroom, and her cell rang. It was her brother. She answered it with excitement, "Hey…so everything is planned out for tonite right?"

"Yes! I'm like 3 minutes away, don't worry little sis…she will be gone by tonight!" her brother Jose said (** My friends name is jose…I only used his name because he helped me with this chapter! Thanx jose!)**

"Ok see ya soon"

She hung up the phone…then she went in her closet…in the back of her closet was a gun. She took out her big Gucci bag, and put it in there. "She Will be gone…I'll have my trosiekins all to myself"

"Bella, come on were leaving now" troy yelled up stairs

"Aright I'll be right there" She went down stairs, put on her REAL FUR ( **yes…I hate it when ppl wear coats like that that's y I hate Isabella hehe..fact of mine!) **coat, and before she can open the door, her brother came in.

"Hey sis, hey almost bro-in-law….takin good care of my baby sis?" Jose said

"Very good care of her" Troy answered

"Yea…jay, he's the best guy ever! I accually found a guy who likes me for who I am"

Um…NO Troy thought

"See that your about to go out…can I come?"

"Well…I don't know if that's-" Troy said as Isabella cut him off

"Of course you can!" She said

"Grate! I just need to have a little chat with my sister"

"Troy would u mind starting the car, while I talk to my brother." Isabella asked

"Sure…Just hurry up…I don't wanna be late"

"Ok!"

"U got the gun?" Jose asked

"Rite her" Isabella opened her bag and showed it to him

"Good!"

"Come on… My fiancé is waiting!"

**

* * *

**

**OK! Well this is very short I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I'll update again soon! I PROMISE….but I just wanna tell u in the next chapter…theres gonna be a lot of yelling! A LOT! So thanks for reading REVIEW! **

**VERY IMPORTANT! DON'T GIVE ALL CREDIT TO ME! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK JAZZ, JOSE, AND LUIS FOR HELPING ME! WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT ONE! SO THANK U ALL!!!**

**With love, Victoria Daniela Mineses!**


	22. Chat Room?

**Hi people! Well…I wasent going to update till I got 100 reviews…but I just couldent, I had this idea, and I just had to put it in the story! Well Gabriella is still very young…so I guess she should have an AIM, so this chapter is a little Chat room with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor! Soo hope u enjoy, and I am gonna dedicate this chapter to 3 Very special people in my life…Michelle my best friend, Jake My Boyfriend, and Genesis my other best friend for helping me with the chat room. **

**GABRIELLA, SHARPAY, AND TAYLORS AIMS!!!! Don't know if there real or not**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS- Gabriella**

**SharShar18934- Sharpay**

**ChaTaylor- Taylor (Taylor and Chad both use the same AIM)**

**You have just entered room "Chat 27852147493159813700."**

**ChaTaylor: Hey gabs**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: Hi tay, shar**

**SharShar18934: hey u guys!**

**SharShar18934: omg when was the last time all three of us were in a chat room?**

**ChaTaylor: um...two days ago?**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: lol**

**SharShar18934: hehe**

**SharShar18934: So, gabs how's Isabel??**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: shes good**

**SharShar18934: good, gab since I am one of her godmothers i take responsibility that i make sure she's fabulous every where she goes**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: lol need to tell u something**

**SharShar18934: what??**

**ChaTaylor: what?**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: did u no troy was getting Married??**

**ChaTaylor: MARRIED**

**ChaTaylor: TROY**

**ChaTaylor: BLOTEN!**

**ChaTaylor: THAT GUY THAT I NO!**

**ChaTaylor: TROY???????**

**SharShar18934: um...no Troy Ur an idiot**

**ChaTaylor: i didnt no he was gettin married**

**SharShar18934: wow troy is getting married?**

**SharShar18934: damn**

**SharShar18934: to hu???**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: some girl**

**ChaTaylor: name?**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: Isabella**

**ChaTaylor: wow thats random**

**SharShar18934: very!**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: thats not the only thing...there comming over tonite for dinner**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: nd i'm really scared**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: Isabel is going to meet her**

**ChaTaylor: o**

**ChaTaylor: wow**

**ChaTaylor: wait did u tell troy??**

**ChaTaylor: that isabel is his **

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: yes i did**

**SharShar18934: how did he talke it**

**SharShar18934?? **

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: good**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: we kinda made out after i told him**

**ChaTaylor: GABRIELLA MONTEZ!**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: i'm kidding**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: we only kissed**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: several times**

**SharShar18934: lol**

**ChaTaylor: wait y r u scared??**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: because taylor...shes kinda**

**SharShar18934: bad?**

**SharShar18934: good?**

**SharShar18934: hign manitence**

**SharShar18934???????????**

**ChaTaylor: sluty**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: yea**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: nd she has such bad parenting skills**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: u should c how she dersses her kid**

**ChaTaylor: how??**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: SLUTY!**

**SharShar18934: oooooooooooo**

**SharShar18934: soory but brb**

**SharShar18934: Back**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: look can u guys come over tonite???**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: so its just not me**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: nd troy and his fiance??**

**ChaTaylor: well i cant..sorry gab, chad and i are going out**

**SharShar18934: its alrite gab...i'll come over, I haven't seen my god daughter in a long time**

**SharShar18934: what time do i have to be there??**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: um...u can come at 6 **

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: they's gonna come at 5:30, but i no u need more time than 45 minutes to get ready**

**ChaTaylor: lol**

**ChaTaylor: well i g2g**

**SharShar18934: yea me 2 to get ready**

**SharShar18934: bye gab**

**SharShar18934: see u tonite**

**ChaTaylor: bye hope everything goes well**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS: bye**

**ChaTaylor has left the room.**

**GABiiLiiCiiOUS has left the room**

**SharShar18934 has left the room**

**Ok…well this is short! Um…well again I want to thank Michelle, Genesis, and Jakkey82392- MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND! Um…hope to update soon! Review, ADD ME TO MYSPACE, OR AIM…I NEED SOME IDEADS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Ok well then REVIEW!**

**With Love**

**Victoria Daniela Menesis**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey every one! Well, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I finally have time now to do it so…here is the next chapter! I NEED HELP WITH A NAME FOR THE CHAPTER! PLEASE THINK OF ONE! THANX  
**

* * *

5:34

The door bell of the Montez household rang. Rite before Gabriella opened the door, she took a deep breath, and told herself everything was going to be ok. Gabriella opened the door, and saw three people in the doorway. Troy, Isabella, and some guy who she wasn't familiar with. Troy was going to be the first one to go in, but Isabella put her hand in front of him and made her go in first. Then Troy wanted to go, but then Isabella's brother, Jose, made him go after Isabella. Then lastly Troy went. When Troy saw Gabriella in Jeans, and an Abercrombie and Fitch tank, he started to laugh. Isabella was dressed in a Animal Print Tea Length Dresses, with gold high heel sandals. Her brother was dressed as if he was going to work. Black dress pants, with a navy blue polo shirt. Troy was dresses casual. Jeans with a Sean Paul dress shirt. "Hey gab" Troy said

"Hi Troy, Isabella." Gabriella said while looking strange at Isabella's brother. She was thinking if he was gay.

"Hello Gabriella, this is my brother, Jose." Isabella introduced Jose to Gabriella.

"Very nice to meet you Gabriella" Jose said while bringing her in to a hug. I Gabriella's mind, she thought…yea he's gay.

"Same her" Gabriella said while looking at the clothing they were wearing. "Oh…I really didn't know every one was going to be dressed up. I think I'm going to change into something dressier. But before I do, would any of you like anything to drink?" Gabriella asked

"Well a beer is good for me" Jose said

"I'll have some red wine, thank you" Isabella said as she went towards the couch, and sat down.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Um…you know, I'll have a beer to. Thanks." Troy sat down next to Isabella, and so did Jose. They waited for there drinks. Gabriella came from the Dining Room, with three drinks. Troy saw her struggling, and went to help her. Once every one was served with there drinks Gabriella went upstairs to go and change.

Gabriella entered her walk in closet, and tried to figure out what to wear. Thinking its 85 degrees outside, and she has nothing to wear that was comfortable enough to wear ion this weather. Suddenly Gabriella found this Red Dress with White Polka Dots, once she saw it, she thought it was perfect. Not only wild cat colors, but she knew she would look great in it. Gabriella put on the dress, and tried to find the perfect shoes. She found these white opened toe high heel shoes. She finished her outfit with one of her red and gold coach bangle, and her white gold hoop earrings. Once Gabriella finished her make up, she went into Isabel's room. Isabel was watching her most favorite movie ever. Peter Pan. She was dressed in jeans, and a GAP tee shirt. Gabriella went to her closet, and took out a leopard print skirt, that was part of the Cheetah Girls Clothing line, and a pink tank top with cheetah print straps, that was also part of the Cheetah Girls Clothing Line. "Mommy is daddy here yet."

"Yea baby. He's here. But its just not daddy, he's her with is fiancé, and her brother, so will you promise me you will be on your best behavior?" Gabriella said while toughing up Isabel's hair.

"I promise mommy!" Once Gabriella was done with her hair. Isabel rushed down the stairs wanting to see Troy. She entered the living room saying "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey sweetheart! How are you" Troy said while picking up his daughter

"Sweetheart? Daddy?" Isabella said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm fine daddy! I'm really happy you're here!" Troy kissed his daughter, and sat her on her lap.

"Hey, don't you look pretty" Troy said as he saw Gabriella walking down the stairs, in her new look.

"Thanks Troy, but I have to say, Isabella is looking way better than me, so keep your attention on her" Gabi said with a giggle.

"Hey look, since were all dressed up, why don't I take all of you out to eat."

"Troy! That's so sweet!" Isabella said

"My treat." He said

"Yea I guess we can go out, but can we wait just a little while, Sharpay is coming over. And I don't really want to cancel on her after all the make up she probably put on.' Troy laughed.

"Yea, sure we can wait a while for the Ice Princess to come."

It is 6:03. The door bell rang. Gabriella Montez got up from the couch, and went to open the door. Sharpay Evans it was. "Hey Shar" Gabi said

"Hey! Now where's my little god daughter"

"Tita Shar!" Isabel exclaimed. She san up to Sharpay, and jumped into her arms.

"Hey honey! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too" Isabel gave Sharpay a kiss on the check. Sharpay put her down, and gave her a little gift.

"I couldn't resist! It was just so cute, and I had to get it for her." Sharpay said in excitement. Isabel opened the gift, It was a Minnie Coach bag, just like the one Sharpay had. "See honey, your following into the footsteps of your tita."

"Thank you so much tita! I hope I can be just like you one day!"

"Oh baby! You will be, now open you bag and see what else is in it." Sharpay said

In the bag were black Chanel sunglasses, which were just Isabel's size. Just like the ones Sharpay had. "Now, I know how much you like the cheetah girls so…." Sharpay dug into her bag and gave Isabel a Coach scarf, which the c's were in cheetah print.

"Tita! I love it!" Isabel gave Sharpay a hug and thanked her. Sharpay looked up and noticed a lunk-head.

"Well, well, well, Inset it Troy Bolton!"

"Well, well, well, Inset it Sharpay Evans" They walked towards each other, and hugged.

"So how ya been over the years?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"I've been good…you?"

"Doing great…just auditioned for this Musical, High School Musical."

"Oh for character did you audition for?"

"I auditioned for the role of Mrs. Anderson, a freaky drama teacher that loves giving out detentions"

'hey, that kind of reminds me of-"

"Darbus" Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay said in unison. They all laughed

"Ahem" Isabella said

"Oh, um…Shar, this is my Fiancé . Isabella. And her brother. Jose"

"Nice to meet you Isabella, Jose. I'm Sharpay"

"Same here, Well every one is here, so…why don't we leave for dinner now" Isabella said

"Yea we should really get going, before the restaurant gets crowded." Jose said

So…Why don't Me, Sharpay, and Isabel go in my car, and Troy, you can take Isabel, and jose."

"Sounds great…Hey I no this awesome restaurant! Why don't you guys follow me ane we'll meet there."

"Ok" Sharpay and Gabi said

A.N- Look at my profile for Gabi's, Sharpays, and Isabellas Dress

* * *

**Well…I did promise you that this chapter would have a lot of action, and yelling, but its probably going to be in the 25th chapter! So review and I just want to say thank you to Jake07, for making that wonderful story for me…check it out its called That's what loves so post to be. Well n e ways Review!**

** With Love!**

**Victoria Daniela Maglipon- Menesis **


	24. AN READ PLEASE

Hi, I am NOT going to update until you review. I need reviews to update…and if I don't update then I no ur gonna b sad! So review, and I will defiantly update!


	25. Here it comes

**Thank u for the reviews! I'm really sorry I didn't update, I had my mid-terms, and I had 4 singing performances, and 2 band performances. I was really busy. I'm writing a new story…I'm going to delete all the other ones except this one, and daddy's little girl. So here's the new chapter. Review! I want 12 or more REVIEWS! Ok I'm being evil, but still I want 12 or more reviews! I decided that this chapter is going to be sort of short. Maybe a cliffhanger? So here it is!**

* * *

Gabriella, Isabel, Troy, Bella, Sharpay, and Jose drove to a restaurant which was owned by Troy's Aunt, and Step Uncle. Troy and Gabriella parked their cars in the parking lot. Gabriella got out of the car, and took Isabel out of her car seat. Sharpay got out the car, and so did Isabella, Troy, and Jose. Gabriella saw how expensive it looked. "Troy, this looks really expensive" Gabriella said

"It's not that expensive. They have great food. Trust me your going to love it"

They entered the restaurant, were seated, and ordered their drinks. Still deciding on what they were going to choose to eat, Sharpay saw a desert dish and a main course dish made by Zeke Baylor. After High school, Zeke and Sharpay grew apart. She didn't really want to see him tonight, or eat any of his food. The waiter came up to there table. The name tag said Lianna Baylor. Sharpay's mouth dropped. "So are you all ready or order?" Lianna the waiter asked.

Every one ordered what they wanted. But Sharpay couldn't decide what to get. The only things that sounded good to her were Zeke's dishes. So she just decided to order a salad. The group ate there food, talk a little until Isabella brought up the point of Isabel. "So…Troy is there anything you want to tell me" Isabella said

"No…not really" Troy replied. He took a sip of his drink.

"Really, you're sure?"

Troy nodded his head. Then there was a moment of silence

"Troy…why didn't you tell me that you were a dad?"

"Oh…I'm a dad? Isabel is my daughter."

"Oh…Well since she is your daughter, and Gabi is a single mother, maybe when we get married, we can take her away from Gabi, and we can raise her."

Gabriella was shocked. She wanted to punch her so bad. "Um…No" Gabriella said "No…No you are not taking her away from me"

"Why not? I mean if we take her…you will have a lot more guys to sleep with without a four year old coming in your room every night. Plus, you can get pregnant again."

Gabriella had nothing to say. There was some more silence. Troy picked up the check, and they left the restaurant. On the way home in Gabi's car, Isabel was sleeping, Sharpay was trying to say how stupid all that shit Isabella said. They reached Gabi's house. Both cars pulled into her drive way. Every one in Troy's car got out, and went to the door way. Sharpay got out of the car, holding Isabel. Gabriella opened the door. Every one sat down in the living room. Gabriella took Isabel upstairs, and put her in bed. Right before she left Isabel, Gabriella said "Good night my little girl. I love you so much; no one can take you away from me." Gabriella turned on her night light, and left her room.

Gabriella entered the living room. There was a small talk between Sharpay, Troy, Jose and Isabella. Suddenly Isabella says "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, up the stairs, first door to your left" Gabi says

Gabriella sees Isabella taking her purse with her. She curiously asks her why she's taking it. "Oh…um I have my period, and I need my bag because all the things I need are in it." Isabella went up the stairs, not going to the bathroom, but into Isabel's bed room. She quietly opened the door. She tip toed her way to Isabel's dresser. She puts her purse down. Takes out a gun, and a knife. Jose, sneaks up on her, and says "hey sis, need any help?" Isabella nodded. Jose also had a knife with him. They went to Isabel's bed, and counted to three.

Later down stairs, Sharpay, Gabi, and Troy were talking about high school, all the memories they had.

"ONE" Bella and Jose said

* * *

Troy was bringing back the memory of when Mrs. Darbus was dresses at the mascot. Gabi, Sharpay, and troy laughed.

* * *

"TWO"

* * *

"Hey remember the time we shaved some of Chad's hair off" Sharpay said

* * *

"THREE"

"MOMMY! HELP ME! AHHHHHH"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! Review, and i will update VERY soon**

**LOVE,**

**Victoria Daniela M.**


	26. AN i really hope you understand

I am so going to update very soon maybe tonight, or tomorrow morning. I'm finally away from school, but this week I have 2 singing performances ). So I would probably be busy Tuesday, and Wednesday night. I wasn't that thrilled with my writing in the previous chapter. So I am going to replace the chapter. Uhm…so as I said probably tonight or tomorrow I will update. I am very sorry! I just really don't have the time anymore. I hope all of you understand. And I think I will eventually lose my talent of writing because my family just lost a member. She was the one who encouraged me to read and write. And I miss her so much. RIP Tita Terry, you are my angel, and I will always love you no matter what. So sorry if my writing gets bad.

So again I hope you all understand, and to every fan of mine, I love you all. I hope all of you have a good Easter, and may god bless you all. 

So much love to all of you.

Ria!


	27. Daddy to daughter LOVE

**Ok I'm back! I know I said I would post the new chapter Monday, but whenever I submitted a document, it would always say its an error. Well, I was suppose to go back to school today, but where I live there was a lot of rain, and it flooded, even the basement of my house got flooded a little, so yea,,,we didn't have any school, Ok well here is the new chapter!! Hope you enjoy! Review Please!!!!**

* * *

One the count of three was spoken, they pulled the trigger, and it hit the lamp light, and awoke Isabel. She screamed for her mother. Jose covered her mouth and brought her to her bathroom. He made her not to say a single word or he will kill her mom and make Isabel watch.

Flashback

When Isabel screamed from her room, Gabriella Jumped up, and ran to Isabel's room, Troy following her behind. She tripped several times, but ran for her door. Tears running down Gabriella's face.

End of flashback

Gabriella Opens Isabel's door, she looks for her. She goes for the bathroom. She sees her only daughter with a knife by her neck held by Isabella. "Please please don't do this to her…what did she ever do to deserve this…please in the name of Jesus please. Take me…not my baby!" Gabi said. Troy is calming her down.

"Isabella put down the knife…now" Troy said very calm. He went to grab Isabel's hand. Jose garbed his, and held it very hard, squeezing it until Troy had enough.

"Please Isabella, please I will give you everything I have. I won't see Troy anymore. I will get out of both of your lives, Just don't hurt her"

Isabella puts the knife down. Gabi takes Isabel to her bed and holds her. Troy punches Jose. Then all of a sudden, Isabella pulls out a gun. "You deserve this you little ass hole." She pulls the trigger very slowly and accidentally turns, the trigger was pulled. On the floor was Troy Bolton, with blood coming down his arm. Gabriella runs to him. Shes in tears, she holds him tight.

With all the madness in the bathroom, nobody noticed Isabel was not in the bathroom. She ran into her mothers room…grabbed Gabriella's cell phone "I really hope I remember how to use it, oh my! Why can't I remember the number for 911…oh" she dials 911, she is trying to find out the way to send the call. "Uhm…oh the green one looks pretty!" She pressed the green send button. "Please help me my daddy was shot…I live at 567 East Street! Please come fast!"

Five minutes past, Isabel was still in her mom's room, she did not want to know what was happening; she went outside on her mom's balcony, waiting for the police and ambulance to come. Then she hears sirens and lights flashing, she rushed down stairs, and opened the door for the police, and lead them to the bathroom where all the dram is. "Freeze put your hands up. You have the right to remain silent. Anything u say can and will be used against u in the court of law" Officer Bentley said

Isabella, and Jose stood up, and put their hands up, Officer Bentley arrested them, and put them into the police car, and took them away. Then an ambulance took Troy straight to the hospital. Gabriella was getting dressed to go to the hospital, she just put on a pair of jeans, and a tank top, grabbed her purse, and left her room. She went down the stairs, and saw Isabel lying on the floor with tears running down her face. Gabriella walked to her, "Hunny, you want to come with me to see daddy?" Isabel got up and went to her room, Gabriella followed her. When Isabel entered her room, she went to her desk, and opened one of the draws; she took out a piece of paper, and put it on her bed. Gabi got out a pair of jeans, and a shirt. Isabel put it on quietly. Isabel folded the paper held it in her hand. She took her mommy's hand, and they went to the car. Gabriella drove to the hospital. Troy was going through some tests, so Gabi couldn't see him. She had to fill out papers that took her an hour because they asked such stupid questions. Isabel is just in a chair being quiet as a mouse. "Hunny, what wrong? Why are you so quiet?" Isabel didn't respond. Gabi got up to give the papers to the front desk, and went back to the lounge. He picked Isabel up an put her on her lap. She looked at her precious child who saved them. "Thank you baby…I love you so much" Gabriella starts to cry

"I love you to mommy" Isabel kisses her mom on her cheek.

"Ms. Bolton?" A doctor aid looking at Gabriella, Gabriella thought _Mrs. Bolton? Eh…might as well go with it_

Gabriella puts Isabel down and walks to the doctor "Yes, is Troy Ok?"

"He's going to be fine, he didn't lose a lot of blood, he's just going to feel pain in his left arm, nothings broken, we removed the bullet, and we gave him a couple stitches."

"Thank you so much! Now how long will it take troy to recover?" Gabriella said wiping her tears away

"About three weeks, he has to stay at home for those weeks, and make sure he eats right, um… well I guess that's it. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, and thank you so much again!"

"No problem" Doctor Geronimo said

Gabriella got Isabel, and followed the doctor to Troy's room. "Well here he is" said Dr. Geronimo. The doctor left, and Gabriella went to him and gave him a kiss. Isabel was scared to touch her dad because she thinks she might hurt him, so she just sat in the corner.

"Hey my little princess, you not going to give your daddy a hug" Troy said

"I do daddy, but I don't want to hurt you" Isabel said

"Come over here! You are not going to hurt me, I love you so much"

Isabel went to troy, and gave him a kiss and a hug and said "I love you to daddy, I made this for you" Isabel gives the paper to troy. Troy opens it and sees a heart that says Thank you for being my daddy,daddy I Love you so much.

"Princess, this is beautiful. I love you with every second of my life. You're my everything. Don't ever think that I will never love you. Ok?

"Ok daddy"

* * *

_Three months later…_

Isabelle and Jose Bernal were sued for abuse, finds out that this wasn't just their first time being arrested. This happens to be their third time. The both of them received 50 years in jail, and they were sued for 18,000 dollars, and the medical expenses the hospital charged. Natalie, Isabella's daughter was put into a foster home, and is much happier with that family. Troy is all better, he asked Gabi to be his girlfriend, and of course she said yes. Troy, Gabriella, and Isabel moved back to New Mexico. They feel much happier now.

* * *

**Ok so sorry it's short! This is not the end, It's probably be one more chapter then an epilogue! Should I do a sequel?? Yes or No????? Ok I wrote a new story and it didn't get a lot of reviews, please review it!!!! Its called Secrets Reviled…and if u want to you can review my seventh grade work…l was just going through my documents, and saw something I did for seventh grade, its not much, but if you want to review you can. So please Review my stories. Thank you all so much**

**Madd love**

**Reia!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, I am so sorry to say this, but I will NOT be finishing this fanfiction soon. Tons of things are coming up; I really wish I can finish up this. I have tons of shows coming up, that I didn't even know about because my vocal coach "forgot to tell me". I just really wish I can stop everything and just write. I try to write in school, but everything going on distracts me. And at home I can't get anything done. I have work, then lessons, then I have to pick up my sister, then I have to do homework, and my whole day is over. I am so sorry that I can't update. I want to so bad but there is no time. I am just so sorry, this story has made me so happy, and all my fans make me happy. The next time I will probably update is in July, because I end school on June 27. um…but I can probably get chapters up if I get some help. If you want to help me with the last chapter and epilogue, I will be so happy. So PM me, and we will see from there. Again I am sorry! Uhm…I will try very hard to update.

God bless all of you

And to all my fans I love you guys so much!!!!

Riaa


	29. This Could Be the Start of Something New

**I have a new member in my family! Her name is Arabelle Alexis and i love her to death! These past weeks have been stressful. But Arabelle makes me happy, so I decided i should just finish the story! I dedicate this story to her. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Chapter: This Could Be the Start of Something New **

**Final Chapter!**

* * *

Troy's POV 

Damn, am I really doing this? I thought. Will she say yes? I went into my drawer and reached into the back to pick up a red velvet box which held Gabriella's engagement ring. I'm sweating, and quite nervous. Tonight I was going to ask Gabriella to marry me. I had a romantic night planned for us. Isabel is going to stay at Gabriella's parent's house for the night; hopefully tomorrow morning I will be picking my daughter while being the happiest man on earth because I have my beautiful daughter, and my beautiful fiancé. I just hope she says yes.

_Later that night_

Its 5:32, Gabriella and I had just arrived home from Gabi's parent's house. I am still very nervous.

"Hun, what time are the reservations?" Gabriella asked

"Uhm…7:30. We'll leave here around 6:50, 7?

"Yea. Ok. Listen, I'm going to take a shower. And get done" She came up to me and kissed my forehead and went on upstairs. I smiled.

All I can think about is tonight, and if she says yes. I took a deep breath. Went upstairs and started to get ready.

I went into my closet. I got out a pair of pants and a light blue dress shirt. Combed my hair and put on the cologne that Gabi bought for me. The bathroom door opened. Gabriella came out in a towel. She looked cold. I went to hug her. She stopped me. "No. you look very sexy tonight. I don't want you to get wet, and then smell horrible."

I laughed. I stood a couple inches away from her leaned my head forward and kissed her. She smiled and laughed. "Troy Bolton you are so stupid sometimes." We both laughed. "Hey, Troy what should I wear tonight. I have like nothing to wear."

"How about jeans and a tee shirt? Or how about this?" I went into her closet and took out a red strapless dress that she has never seen before.

"Where did that come from? I don't remember buying that."

"You don't remember buying it because I bought it a couple days ago. And I would love it if-"

"Ah! Of course I would wear it tonight." She put on the dress. She looked amazing.

"Baby you look beautiful." I kissed her on her forehead, and hugged her.

"Wait! My hair is still wet. And I am shorter than you! Which means my hair will be on your shirt. You are going to get wet then have that nasty wet smell on you! No hugs until I blow dry my hair!"

"Aright. Fine. Whatever you want."

_30 minutes later_

Gabriella came out with her hair in curls, and had make-up on, which I thought she really didn't need. But she still looked beautiful.

"Ready to hug me?"

"Hell yea" I approached her and hugged her. I didn't want to let go.

"Ugh…Troy? Your kind of hurting me." I let go of her. Then kissed her

"Come on. We should get going."

"Yea. Lets go."

End of Troy's POV.

Troy and Gabriella went to the most expensive restaurant in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They ate, talked, and left the restaurant. Troy still didn't ask her to marry him. He planned something very romantic. Something Gabriella would have never expected. Troy and Gabriella went into their car Troy reached into the glove compartment and took out a box. He gave it to Gabriella. She opened the box. The box held a pink and red blindfold. "Troy what is this" She said in a confused way.

"Just put it on. I have a little surprise for you." He smiled started the engine, put the car in drive, then drove off.

_30 minutes later_

_Exactly 9:55 pm._

They arrived at East High School, home of the Wild Cats. Troy opened the door to the gym. By that time it was 9:58. Troy looked at his watch; he wants 10 pm to come. "Troy where are we? Hello? I'm still blindfolded"

"Don't worry just two more minutes."

_Two minutes later_

"This could be the start" Troy took off the blindfold "of something new"

The Start of Something New music came on. A screen came down; there was a slide show of the two love birds Troy and Gabriella. The slide show lasted about three minutes. Gabriella was in tears. Troy embraced her and kissed her. "Don't get rid of all your tears yet. I, ugh…have another surprise"

"Trrroooyyy"

"Don't worry. It's the last surprise on the list. Not put that blindfold back on."

Gabriella put back on the blindfold. Troy picked her up. Gabriella screamed a little. "Put me down!" Gabriella demanded. Troy just laughed. He went up a couple flights of stairs. Then arrived at their secret spot, thanks to the science club. Troy took off the blind fold. Kissed Gabriella on the cheek, then looked at his watch. It was 10:17pm. He was waiting for 10:20pm.

_Three minutes later_

"Hey baby look up there, Surprise Surprise" Troy said. There were fireworks in the air that said Gabriella Marie Montez I Love You. Gabriella was I n tears she went to hug Troy. But instead she found Troy on one knee. She knew what's coming up. She is shaking. "Gabriella I loved you since the day we met. Will You Marry Me?"

With struggling "Ye-ye-yes" Gabriella was in tears. Troy took the ring and moved it in place so that it fits perfect. Troy stood up. Hugged her, and kissed her.

"Were going to be a happy family now"

"Of course. I love you." She went in the corner. "It just seemed the years went t so fast!"

"Yea. Lets just our life together goes slow. Come on lets get going"

Gabriella smiled. Troy and Gabriella left East High with a smile.

_Back At Home_

"Should we call everyone to tell them the good news?"

"How about we just call our parents. But let's not tell Isabel until tomorrow."

"Deal."

_Ten minutes later_

Both families are happy. They knew they would become strong and be with each other forever. 26 year old Troy Bolton and 25 year old Gabriella Montez are now engaged. And will be forever.

_The Next Day at Noon_

Isabel is home with her mother and father. It was time to tell her. "Sweetheart. Me and you daddy need to tell you something."

"What happened mama?"

"Hun, your mom and I are getting married."

"Weally!"

"Yea hunny" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Does this mean were a family now?" Isabel asked

"Yes' Troy and Gabriella said in unison

"Yay! I love you mommy" She hugged Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you daddy" Hugged Troy and Kissed him too.

"We Love you To Isabel" They Gave her a huge hug at the same time.

_Next Story_

_You are cordately invited to celebrate the marriage of Troy Andrew Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez In the Fall of 2007._

_All new story. All new problems. All will lead to happiness._

* * *

**You can see Gabriella's Dress in my Profile **

** Well thats it. The story is complete. Thank you all for reading this story. The continuation of this story will come out sometime in the fall. Check out my profile for some updates. i might tell you what you will be seeing in the next chapter!**

**So Thank you for the reviews, and support!**

**I love you all**

**Ria!**_  
_


End file.
